The present invention relates to (1) a system for detecting the trace made by the writing tip of a pen on a tablet, and displaying the trace while changing the line width of the trace in correspondence with the pressure applied to the writing tip of the pen, and to (2) a system for inputting a handwritten image to the system.
An image-processing apparatus using a computer is known. As an example of such an image-processing apparatus, a display system is known which has a function permitting the width of a handwritten line to be changed and displayed (see FIG. 3 in Japanese Patent Disclosure (Kokai) No. 61-59523). This particular system detects the actual pressure applied to a pen and displays a line width corresponding to the pressure. Consequently, the system has a complicated arrangement.